wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell in a Cell 2019
Hell in a Cell (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on October 6, 2019 at Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. It was the 11th event under the Hell in a Cell chronology. Event summary Natalya vs Lacey Evans Lacey Evans thought she had left Natalya in the dust after her victory against The Queen of Harts this past Monday on Raw. She may have thought too soon. Following the last-minute announcement of a rematch on Hell in a Cell Kickoff, The Queen of Harts scored yet another victory over Evans to once again even their series at two apiece. To say Evans wasn’t thrilled would be an understatement. The Sassy Southern Belle strolled into Sacramento with the air of someone who had already heard the winning bell in her head, and even an early burst from Natalya did nothing to dim her bravado. Evans was clearly out to both defeat and humiliate Natalya, but The Queen of Harts’ comparatively cool demeanor had the unexpected effect of loosening her up. Even when Evans gained the advantage, it never felt like Natalya was far from regaining control. Evans seemingly turned the tide by landing some cheap shots outside the ring, an underhanded tactic that finally took the wind out of Natalya’s sails and set up The Queen of Harts for Evans’ version of the Sharpshooter — a move that she pointedly refused to employ on Monday. Natalya answered with a slap to the face that motivated Evans to go big or go home. Unfortunately for Evans, her hip-switch moonsault off the top turnbuckle connected with nothing but canvas, and Natalya capitalized with a Sharpshooter to secure the victory via a near-immediate tapout. And lest you think The Queen of Harts was above a little turnabout, she decked Evans with her own version of the Woman’s Right after the bell. So, tiebreaker? Again? Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks When Sasha Banks returned to WWE, she made it clear that she was in it for the spotlight – even more than potential championships. The headlines. The notoriety. It’s safe to say she’ll have both after WWE Hell in a Cell, though perhaps not for the reason she’d like: Despite pulling out all the stops in her second trip into the Cell, Banks once again came up short, leaving Becky Lynch to claim the victory inside the place where rivalries are settled forever. The WWE Universe will undoubtedly be talking about Banks’ efforts inside the Cell, which rank among the most twisted and merciless strategies the structure has ever seen. Even if Banks didn’t throw Lynch off the top of the Cell, she certainly rose to the occasion by laying a series of sinister traps for The Man involving tables, ladders and chairs. In one recurring maneuver, Banks hit a trifecta of increasingly grisly Meteoras — one that sent The Man tumbling into a ladder, another to Lynch while she was seated on a chair, and the last through a table that Becky had set up. Lynch, on the other hand, initially relied on her fists and her wits as her implements of choice. Save for an opening sequence where she wrapped the chain from the Cell door around her own fists, The Man based her strategy on turning Sasha’s own traps against her. As things progressed, however, Becky got into the spirit of the match. She propped Sasha up on a steel chair that she had hung on the Cell wall before blasting The Boss with a running dropkick, rained Kendo stick blows on her opponent’s torso and, most crucially, sent Sasha tumbling onto a bed of steel chairs with a Bexploder suplex off the top turnbuckle. Moments after The Boss hit the canvas, Becky locked in the Dis-arm-her. Sasha frantically grabbed at Becky’s hair and reached for one of the nearby chairs, but she soon had no choice but to tap. The match took a significant toll on both women, but Becky somehow survived the barbaric bout to retain her title and added another historic notch to her already historic year. Sasha undoubtedly set a benchmark for all of Lynch’s challengers to come and helped raise the bar for any woman who decides to set foot inside the Cell. Becky wanted Sasha at her best. Sasha wanted to once again set the standard. Only one left with the championship, but in some ways, Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks both got exactly what they wanted. Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs The Kabuki Warriors Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross didn’t mince words when asked about defending the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles against The Kabuki Warriors during the Hell in a Cell Kickoff show: Good team. Really good team, even. But what have they done lately? Them, of course, is fighting words, and Asuka & Kairi Sane clearly took them to heart in a major way, dethroning Bliss & Cross with a performance that showcased a whole new side to the unpredictable duo. From the jump, The Kabuki Warriors were not their typical selves, instead unloading on their challengers with perfectly synced aggression that seemed much more in Bliss’ wheelhouse than their own. The Empress of Tomorrow’s dormant mean streak was front and center throughout the bout, and she seemed to take particular glee in brutalizing Bliss. Sane spelled her partner capably, slowing the match down with her own quirky unpredictability before teeing up Asuka for another run at the champs. Conspicuous by her absence in all this was Nikki Cross, who was relegated to emotional support on the ring apron, yet oddly managed to save her team’s reign in unexpected fashion: After Kairi Sane thumbed Nikki in the eye, the ref was preoccupied with calming the rabid Scotswoman and missed what was a surefire three-count by The Pirate Princess. That seemingly took the wind out of the challengers’ sails (no pun intended), and while Cross did not waste her opportunity once she got into the ring, Asuka had the last word, spraying Cross in the face with a mouthful of green mist after Bliss had launched herself off the ring apron to take out Sane. After the blinding tribute to The Great Muta, The Empress of Tomorrow followed up with a brutal kick to Nikki’s head for the championship-winning three-count. Of course, Bliss & Cross have no reason to be ashamed. They’re not the first to fall victim to underhanded tactics like the green mist. They certainly did everything in their power to win. The Kabuki Warriors just did more. Bayley vs Charlotte Flair The true test of a role model isn’t how they handle victory, but how they handle adversity. And Bayley unquestionably showed her mettle — if not always her sportsmanship — by evading Charlotte Flair to hold on to the SmackDown Women’s Championship over the last two months. But inevitability, and perhaps karma, caught up with The Hugger at WWE Hell in a Cell, where The Queen toppled her fellow Horsewoman to earn her 10th Women’s Championship, cementing herself atop the SmackDown pecking order just days before the WWE Draft. Bayley clearly learned from the pair’s last bout at Clash of Champions, which was looking like a decisive victory for The Queen before Bayley landed a cheap shot. But she made the mistake of employing the same strategy as Charlotte, trying to take out The Queen’s leg for a seeming attempt at her own Figure-Four. Of course, as any role model should know, copying will never get you anywhere, and Charlotte dismantled The Hugger far more efficiently than Bayley did to her. Charlotte also, crucially, seemed to anticipate Bayley’s dirty tricks before the champ could land them. No one wheels and deals like a Flair, after all, and Bayley’s confrontation with the ref after he caught her trying to pin Charlotte with her feet on the ropes gave The Queen the opening she needed. Charlotte instantly took Bayley to the mat, locked in the Figure-Eight Leglock and secured the submission victory. To say the now-former champ took it poorly would be an understatement. Bayley pounded the steel steps and slumped at the bottom of the ramp, sobbing “Why does it always have to happen to me?” It doesn’t always have to happen to her, of course. Every role model knows that. But given that Bayley often retained her title through unscrupulous means against The Queen, it’s safe to say she might have delivered her most valuable lesson yet to the impressionable youths who watch her: What goes around, comes around. Results * Singles match: Natalya defeated Lacey Evans by submission * Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © defeated Sasha Banks by submission * Tag team match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Kairi Sane) defeated Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross © * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair defeated Bayley © by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso, Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 001_HIAC_10062019hm_0003--29c1f7039c258ef7ab2d72f517479d1e.jpg 002_HIAC_10062019bm_0537--c549cc94bfc381ce46272714d5d81da3.jpg 003_HIAC_10062019hm_0019--e539ab765737b27895702ceaf38ce846.jpg 004_HIAC_10062019bm_0724--7c86667c682b0608769617982c59310d.jpg 005_HIAC_10062019bm_0738--5df86a2c70824ffc3e97c22b9448f0e1.jpg 006_HIAC_10062019bm_0741--90c3a3d60b9cead1ba38547ed73fcee7.jpg 007_HIAC_10062019bm_0746--1ca2cd3e4d1261d1f5ba0d864879ae7a.jpg 008_HIAC_10062019bm_0753--dd16887176462392130e12b4b989884c.jpg 009_HIAC_10062019bm_0838--a2ea408aa163428f8d31dadb33ae4399.jpg 010_HIAC_10062019bm_0873--7a3c069c5a13a0fb7f7bf14fdf6d3ddc.jpg 011_HIAC_10062019bm_0632--bbc823a872409df3093e5a954273c69e.jpg 012_HIAC_10062019bm_0878--d51ac99e1779a460c570e5a23f45b36a.jpg 013_HIAC_10062019hm_0043--66d387280a880df8f2c16eca93e97c3c.jpg 014_HIAC_10062019bm_0931--6409884220b7ff6bc2ef7cb150ddfbc1.jpg 015_HIAC_10062019hm_0046--f9368e8798393a8f5e6ece062b85d25e.jpg 016_HIAC_10062019bm_0947--1e5bfe34ccd2cc65bc354c6f1a70a839.jpg 017_HIAC_10062019bm_0989--d650665ad34378f035817f1c251a9aa4.jpg 018_HIAC_10062019bm_1001--bb700c25c873cb29524a179ed3fefb2b.jpg 019_HIAC_10062019bm_1007--98645daf13141b6a92efb961629e380d.jpg 020_HIAC_10062019bm_1021--b9f923189b252246a9f2fb9958f84baf.jpg 021_HIAC_10062019bm_1065--ffdec69ccaf4fa1f32bba17d9db58a1a.jpg 022_HIAC_10062019bm_1070--a5ea08541302524ae369c3592720a80f.jpg 023_HIAC_10062019hm_1758--e4b195d9a4fdbd1a3996e719a074b69a.jpg 024_HIAC_10062019hm_1802--c033a4e491f5224c2d32195936b84955.jpg 025_HIAC_10062019hm_1837--cb478a9d2db62841333f745be5cc5039.jpg 026_HIAC_10062019hm_1848--002b4d613a606d9b211d34837a0bc7af.jpg 027_HIAC_10062019hm_1849--42c8b123e306c4240198c037ba82614c.jpg 028_HIAC_10062019hm_1853--adc43b0dc984dfc0463ba0687ad8ab58.jpg 029_HIAC_10062019hm_1870--45d0caac8a776c59004d893bcd7dc3b9.jpg 030_HIAC_10062019hm_1919--55c962718a3c35ee7a76e5e5decc4008.jpg 031_HIAC_10062019hm_1893--373a1ed68cb4afe8679ad990d133d1fe.jpg 032_HIAC_10062019jg_0428--210b77cf48000135cb022b711ac18169.jpg 033_HIAC_10062019jg_0432--e85da5401347c983ea09920905f1a4c2.jpg 034_HIAC_10062019bm_1317--402bcb6561597847f05a78c8e620a57a.jpg 035_HIAC_10062019jg_0442--2d48e6ceacf34409551c36af47d0e732.jpg 036_HIAC_10062019jg_0460--997a8dab8c23b72117b292eff6c04521.jpg 037_HIAC_10062019hm_2422--8a13a48d92f36bc99def03a6ac4aec0f.jpg 038_HIAC_10062019jg_0481--b29fc6998c2de24adb99d3ee3288f87d.jpg 039_HIAC_10062019hm_1972--f47fe5084cd817fae2e6af4a29eba597.jpg 040_HIAC_10062019jg_0474--09331cca69922852c6bf1032f7186ef0.jpg 041_HIAC_10062019jg_0490--77f8c453573a7b5bf6fff43be83ce58a.jpg 042_HIAC_10062019jg_0508--3463e83c708a94e1e1de6e0d5d27100c.jpg 043_HIAC_10062019jg_0527--e89bb5a7f513fc36c818c79fed146980.jpg 044_HIAC_10062019jg_0533--ce7aa591a50c06a026ce94c6c67f2d6b.jpg 045_HIAC_10062019jg_0544--cfc41c70fd2376685c4ed2ca0cb151bb.jpg 046_HIAC_10062019jg_0563--5b546a13bf3812ad67ca19f1f1c2e39a.jpg 047_HIAC_10062019jg_0594--cbcbdf1369d0badf320d5e9eb62081c5.jpg 048_HIAC_10062019jg_0614--001321899a2803f452b8cfa83f3eb8c4.jpg 049_HIAC_10062019bm_1389--7dbff256ff2b8917ab7b0b6e16edc1e3.jpg 050_HIAC_10062019hm_2002--90e1c0ec0f9cb9fcb80f541c40c77eeb.jpg 051_HIAC_10062019hm_2049--cf498600d6257e1e15fabc5a5438794a.jpg 052_HIAC_10062019hm_2059--90bb8258666646fba584b5ee592ba20a.jpg 053_HIAC_10062019hm_2074--abf783e54b1b23c23121812b3e20a73a.jpg 054_HIAC_10062019jg_0643--a947ed04ba6f00fac3d50ef82c3562fb.jpg 055_HIAC_10062019bm_1506--e988d1d3cc86bfbea4a601611c4cd9b5.jpg 056_HIAC_10062019jg_0658--103ac64a12e9b04e1c941651c8e67deb.jpg 057_HIAC_10062019jg_0663--4ea4c8596650dea69b8ad36d00e8bf93.jpg 058_HIAC_10062019jg_0694--e6e1d75d23241ac11b103dfbffbd87a0.jpg 059_HIAC_10062019jg_0724--166537c383d787029a43c639f5b8ea8a.jpg 060_HIAC_10062019jg_0730--a27ebb206fada5b2ca656b9810e2bb92.jpg 061_HIAC_10062019hm_2131--7397aa8bcba615d624cbbd8cfdbb8b66.jpg 062_HIAC_10062019jg_0808--8040d021f9239c08c888570a299a72b7.jpg 136_HIAC_10062019hm_4528--ad7b8a0a8229148d689885437f4f65a3.jpg 137_HIAC_10062019jg_1978--c9b47f028ed776b96d0d8441955172a3.jpg 138_HIAC_10062019hm_3978--661cb20071218b2b56b3b18bdce7179f.jpg 139_HIAC_10062019hm_3983--494c898ee0104c550d2c412796ba2da2.jpg 140_HIAC_10062019hm_3984--3eb2c5edf13d6610414b072d0b24e8bd.jpg 141_HIAC_10062019hm_3986--361c715aa4df56e198b5b30c60b5e14f.jpg 142_HIAC_10062019hm_3996--3314112fa7afd533a2a9094e169d2b52.jpg 143_HIAC_10062019bm_4201--b3411ecef77b5d597ee7a4b8f10da836.jpg 144_HIAC_10062019jg_1989--a758e72e56c8faa7f90e25952f32a80d.jpg 145_HIAC_10062019hm_4004--436750e8a302c8020924d096a3c4a44d.jpg 146_HIAC_10062019bm_4227--35ed1e17b245fe6aa0ce0cfd69b17d71.jpg 147_HIAC_10062019hm_4015--2d66af910cdfc817816f4a0a34c03967.jpg 148_HIAC_10062019jg_2004--42fafc918bb7d0662e9d73be788047c6.jpg 149_HIAC_10062019jg_2012--cd7d5e898e37f95e6b8bb5f7547e5a12.jpg 150_HIAC_10062019jg_2032--81f1f2104afea79ae27e67214f61ed45.jpg 151_HIAC_10062019hm_4039--c89851ea56e64224ce762029f006d4d4.jpg 152_HIAC_10062019hm_4043--5bc7622d8c6117601b415f87f3e81304.jpg 153_HIAC_10062019jg_2049--e1ff113001b8f5e2454f02358c5feefa.jpg 155_HIAC_10062019hm_4053--f90ac974d7f1b7d586cd937c2030a478.jpg 156_HIAC_10062019hm_4057--f286f1b998651c2dbd522c762537e5e5.jpg 157_HIAC_10062019hm_4064--b4596bc5155e5f652a8aea470ca0f5f6.jpg 158_HIAC_10062019jg_2059--96bace48ed169598bd38d04f55c1c175.jpg 159_HIAC_10062019hm_4067--7d7f45ec081470eeb0a8646d7cc39ea2.jpg 160_HIAC_10062019hm_4070--5042998937c52288a6eff1e4692fb980.jpg 161_HIAC_10062019jg_2091--0e52c8740eb238b98259460d79c83340.jpg 162_HIAC_10062019jg_2121--2a3dc838bd1bcc07d421c1f45e67dc0b.jpg 163_HIAC_10062019hm_4077--24b5a047e7ff8b78b48faa121eb3c748.jpg 164_HIAC_10062019hm_4087--da4a7a22602d967d965e98f96d90e881.jpg 165_HIAC_10062019hm_4101--418bdebaa2f59d5ba3ab8ec7e9816903.jpg 166_HIAC_10062019hm_4115--76fa86e23ae7416555835b2e0532e0b0.jpg 167_HIAC_10062019jg_2174--6147a4c473ad1ea7a1283ca12f10410b.jpg 242_HIAC_10062019hm_5887--e010af026788921097238e265bdb25df.jpg 243_HIAC_10062019hm_5937--8ad03ceb0b68892ac8fd04bdd0b62f68.jpg 244_HIAC_10062019jg_2728--7cf952b0405944465048ffaa1568ab7d.jpg 245_HIAC_10062019jg_2736--c8cee10b0c1cd0b7c1ecd85c7b4fac9e.jpg 246_HIAC_10062019jg_2739--67a69392e7f095d1e734c4061756ccdf.jpg 247_HIAC_10062019jg_2745--0a78bb0a9d744d85b23e5e17d690a683.jpg 248_HIAC_10062019jg_2746--30d9cec5863ac498646a6880e117733f.jpg 249_HIAC_10062019jg_2752--62b6e253507d88e79d5fb9dd64f3f11b.jpg 250_HIAC_10062019jg_2757--c8c26e6b0ad0ef6c044c228f98258bf9.jpg 251_HIAC_10062019hm_5951--4ec0b7ff6c42e53b180cbba3bc6e885c.jpg 252_HIAC_10062019hm_5956--af7109bbae4643a692336fa83bb5f70f.jpg 253_HIAC_10062019hm_5961--2bb06470eb901ab82368f9129df4952f.jpg 254_HIAC_10062019bm_6201--027d361b25ecaf803314e1814cc63c89.jpg 255_HIAC_10062019bm_6213--687b3cd4b514514cb5fe19fb148dffa3.jpg 256_HIAC_10062019jg_2792--f01e30286f2c56d83c8ae5de7a2c7001.jpg 257_HIAC_10062019jg_2799--94544a0eec17eacf36bd4c7e915c93f7.jpg 258_HIAC_10062019hm_5970--2780144443b3af0853ad403d51c75684.jpg 259_HIAC_10062019jg_2804--c7a3c2c5cfae3bd7ab6b7031b39d1a65.jpg 260_HIAC_10062019jg_2808--8574be3b215d4ca6d57cea3543aedd07.jpg 261_HIAC_10062019jg_2814--5187e4f892354cf6aa51b72e8ce480cd.jpg 262_HIAC_10062019hm_5971--4607600d34afe501cb4a1ba62711a006.jpg 263_HIAC_10062019jg_2815--1596f0420146da5bb7ef5ed965d80bf2.jpg 264_HIAC_10062019jg_2821--65bafb0245f7a94831661167930861ba.jpg 265_HIAC_10062019bm_6280--bc1debc67502b7441cc6ad42a04a31ea.jpg 266_HIAC_10062019bm_6302--7ba9f8c7097cd45a4e16c29c54780f42.jpg 267_HIAC_10062019jg_2840--1a5be2c8f29db67a99702f2cc55f9915.jpg 268_HIAC_10062019hm_5978--a731a58e4539c6147e0ae8538fa64c2f.jpg 269_HIAC_10062019bm_6320--076799b373e8c3c2dca32afc2a3e7b60.jpg 270_HIAC_10062019hm_5983--a04c0ce26254b15d3aba1fd4d422d170.jpg 271_HIAC_10062019jg_2865--4ca5857cbcfd497ba1b4c49110a287e5.jpg 272_HIAC_10062019jg_2889--32deefe7ac0c6a64dd326b41daf86933.jpg 273_HIAC_10062019hm_6012--9dfe62aca11f57aaf7168eb8d9904911.jpg 274_HIAC_10062019jg_2899--1a483367c00851e41df9d1e3fdc6cbce.jpg 275_HIAC_10062019bm_6375--1730ac14d642a573f4c6b9a6599c1dca.jpg 276_HIAC_10062019jg_2914--3bfa0e67f5a94bbd0979d01489ec71cc.jpg 277_HIAC_10062019jg_2921--77ae692dec27fa6b86c387dc67ed1c80.jpg 278_HIAC_10062019jg_2983--dad827b8dc8b47b6cb0809a704b85173.jpg 279_HIAC_10062019hm_6096--30d9a8b613ad63bc5b95f34ab1b4d2e1.jpg 280_HIAC_10062019hm_6113--ddc4ee275b62cbd3ba25af884c98b06e.jpg 281_HIAC_10062019hm_6149--14ea5e9f442ab3bebac63b8204b129f7.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Sarah Schreiber Category:Sasha Banks Category:Tamina Snuka